Darkness Within
by Kinako Ishiyama
Summary: InuYasha and co. have finally decided to set out to defeat Naraku once and for all. But when he is defeated, something strange happens to Kagome...
1. The Final Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters.  
  
They had finally taken all they could stand. After all the death and suffering they had seen caused by Naraku, InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango all decided that Naraku had to be destroyed before he harmed anyone else. Since they had long ago learned the location of Naraku's castle thanks to Sango, they headed out to confront the demon on his home turf. They each had their own reasons for wanting to fight Naraku: InuYasha, because Naraku had turned himself and Kikyo against each other 50 years ago, Miroku, in hopes to cure the curse Naraku had placed on his family, Sango, to free her brother Kohaku from his control, and Kagome...Kagome had become deeply enraged at all the crimes Naraku had committed in his quest for ultimate power. They had all thought it best that Shippou stay behind with the priestess Kaede, where, hopefully, he would be safe. It is true that he was a full blood demon, but his power only consisted of creating illusions and he was still very young and unskilled.  
  
The group knew it would take a few days to reach Naraku's castle, so they had made sure that they had all they needed before they left. Also, Kagome was careful not to bring too much stuff back from the future with her, since she knew most of the stuff she usually brought would be useless right now. She still brought her bike to ride on, though, since it was much easier on her then walking. Sango and Miroku were both riding on Kilala, while InuYasha stayed ahead of the group on foot to keep an eye out for any trouble.  
  
Later that night, after camp had already been set up and Miroku and Sango had already fallen asleep, Kagome walked over and sat down next to InuYasha, who, as usual, stayed up to keep watch. InuYasha looked at her. "Can't sleep?" Kagome nodded. "Yeah...I've been doing a lot of thinking..." InuYasha looked up at the sky before answering Kagome. "Oh? What about?" Kagome was silent for a moment before responding. "About Naraku...do you really think we can defeat him?" InuYasha looked at Kagome with concern. It wasn't like her to have doubts about her actions. "Of course, we will, Kagome. We have Miroku, Sango, and Kilala with us...and you...you've grown much stronger since you first came here. We'll be fine." Kagome blushed slightly at InuYasha's compliment. She knew how she felt about him, but no boy had ever spoken to her with such kindness before, so it was still a new feeling to her. "Thanks, InuYasha." Kagome then leaned against him and closed her eyes. After looking around to make sure Miroku and Sango were really asleep, InuYasha put his arm around Kagome, who had already fallen asleep herself. "We will defeat Naraku...I promise..."  
  
At that time, Naraku was watching InuYasha and Kagome from his stronghold by using his magic. "So...InuYasha has feelings for Kagome now, does he? Perhaps I could try to separate them as I did him and Kikyo 50 years ago....and I think I know just the way." Naraku smiled coldly as he looked over at his piece of the Shikon Jewel, which was nearly complete, only missing the shards that were still in Kagome's possession. "I think it's time I let Kagome have a taste of my true power. Let them enter my castle...they will be walking right towards their doom."  
  
A/N: Sorry the first chapter is so short. I'll try to write a longer one next time. For now, I hope you enjoy this story. 


	2. Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters. I'm trying to get Kouga for my net sis for Christmas, though. XD

The next morning, Kagome awakened early and looked around. She noticed the others were still asleep, so she quietly got up and walked over to a nearby stream to get a drink of water. Even though she had pretty much been living in the feudal era for several months now, it still surprised her how clean the water was here: so different from her time. She stopped and looked at all the trees that were around her. They were some of the tallest trees she had ever seen. This further encouraged her to continue on towards the battle against Naraku. "If Naraku continues his evil ways...all this beauty could be destroyed...forever."

Kagome was awakened from her thoughts as she heard someone walking up behind her. Startled, she quickly turned around to find it was InuYasha standing there. InuYasha kneeled down beside her and placed his hand on top of her head. "Hey, are you ok, Kagome? You seemed a little jumpy just now." Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I guess I am, a little. I mean, we're about to enter Naraku's territory. How can I not be nervous?" InuYasha then took Kagome's hand. "I promise, Kagome...I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Kagome blushed slightly. "InuYasha..." She then smiled and said, "Thank you..." InuYasha couldn't help but return her smile and then wrapped his arms around Kagome in an embrace. Kagome had completely tuned out everything else until she heard someone behind her clearing his throat. "Well, well...looks like I came at a bad time." Kagome then looked up to see Miroku standing right behind her. She quickly pushed InuYasha off her, her face now even more red then it was before. InuYasha quickly got up, now looking very angry. "What did you do that for, Kagome?!" Kagome looked at him. "Oh...I'm sorry...I...got a little carried away..." InuYasha sighed. "Oh, well. Hey, where's Sango? We need to get going." Sango ran up with Kilala right behind her in her adult form. Sango looked at InuYasha. "Sorry I took so long. I had to give Kilala a bath first." InuYasha just scoffed. "Why bother? She's just gonna get dirty again before you know it. Anyway, now that we're all here, let's go." He then picked up Kagome's bag and started walking, the others close behind him.

As they continued on to Naraku's castle, Sango suddenly stopped as she noticed a familiar spot on the ground. It was an area of dirt where, just a few months before, they had found the bodies and armor of Sango's father and the other demon slayers. InuYasha stopped as he noticed what Sango was looking at. "We must be almost there now." Kagome suddenly stopped, as well. "I sense a jewel shard...it's not far from here." She then started walking in the direction she sensed the jewel from. "Wait, Kagome!" InuYasha yelled as he ran after her, Miroku and Sango following close behind on Kilala. As soon as they caught up with Kagome, she had already stopped in front of a barrier. Miroku got off of Sango and walked up to it. "This has to be Naraku's castle. I can sense the evil aura in this barrier. But how do we get in?" InuYasha looked at Kagome. "Kagome, do you think one of your arrows could break through this barrier?" Kagome looked at InuYasha and nodded. "I can try." She took out her bow and one of her arrows and aimed it at the barrier. The holy light appeared around the arrow and shone bright as it struck the barrier. When the light faded, there was a large hole in the barrier. "Nice work, Kagome," InuYasha complimented. "Now let's go!" The others nodded in agreement and ran into the barrier behind InuYasha.

(A/N: Sorry this chapter's so short. I may add more to this one or I may just try to add more to the next chapter.)


End file.
